The Talent Show
by reviewfreek140
Summary: This is a story for those who like humor and music, just read u will b laughin a lot!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Talent Show

I don't own any characters. Ser……Gum!!!!!!!!!! (Inside joke) (he goes, he goes)

We begin out tale in an auditorium, with all of the LOTR characters just sitting there. 

Announcer: O.k. lets begin with explaining that this is a talent competition, there will be three finalists. O.k. Now, I'd just like to lighten the crowd a little bit with a little joke. There was this little kid playing in the sandbox at the park, and he was eating candy. An old man walked up to him and said, you shouldn't eat candy, its bad for you. The little kid goes, yeah, well, my grandpa lived to be 100 years old. The old man said, well did he eat candy. No, said the little kid, he minded his own freekin business. Thank you. Now to introduce our first singer came all the way from the fires of mount doom where he tried retrieving the ring, Sauron.

The music started.

Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do   
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say   
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go   
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine   
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way   
All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

Crickets were chirping in the audience except for Sauroman was clapping. (Gay wad)

Announcer: Well, that was a nice start, let's move on. Next we have the ring bearer himself, Frodo Baggins. 

The music started.

Oooooh  
You high baby?  
Yaaahhh  
Yah?  
Talk to me  
You want me to tell you something?  
Uh huh  
I know what you want to hear

A Chorus  
Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby, "I think I love you too"  
I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl  
you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you  
I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world, "Ooooh boy you drive me crazy," Bitch you make me hurl... 

Verse 1  
They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now  
I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship, save it bitch, babysit? You make me sick  
Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Shady's dick  
straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell a muthafuckin' slut, to her face  
play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face  
I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask? Kiss my dick, get my cash? I'd rather have you whip my ass  
Don't put out, I'll put you out. Won't get out, I'll push you out/ Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out  
Am I too nice? Buy you ice? Bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life  
What you tryin' to be my new wife? What you Mariah? Fly through twice 

Bridge  
But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo  
Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho 

B Chorus  
Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman 

Verse 2  
Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes, it's no secret, everybody knows  
Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes  
We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend  
Never know what kind of car I'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then  
You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys  
too much pride, between you and I, not a jealous man, but females lie  
But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two?  
I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you   
  
Bridge

A Chorus/B Chorus

Verse 3  
First thing you say, "I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day  
I don't see what the big deal is anyways, you're just plain old Marshall to me"  
Oooh yah girl run that game, "Hailie Jade, I love that name, love that tatoo, what's that say? Rot in pieces? Uh, that's great"  
First off you don't know Marshall, at all so grow partial, that's ammo for my arsenal, I'll slap you off that barstool  
there goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you, good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle  
you want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad, don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands  
put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand  
girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans 

Everyone clapped and cheered cause, well, people from the LOTR love Eminem.

Announcer: Well, that was fun, now next we have the monster himself Gollum!!! 

The music started.

 [Intro]  
Big boy.. Big boy.. Big boy

[Chorus]  
I said give me two pair  
(cause) I need two pair  
So I can get to stompin in my air force ones  
(Big boys) stompin in my air force ones

[Nelly]  
I like the all white high top strap with the gum bottom  
(Big boy) theres somthin bout dem that's dirty why I got em  
(Big boy) I leave um strapped and laced and come up out um  
(Big boy) the last person that touched um I been shot um, (big boy) 

[Kyjuan]  
Now if you looked, and seen lime green forces and kiwi  
(Big boy) you couldn't get this color if you had a personal genie  
(Big boy) you now I keep it hip-hop  
My niggas flip flop  
(Big boy) yea my force ones and tip top  
(Me) now form a flip flop, (big boy) 

[Ali]  
I like the limit ed edition to kaki and only green  
(Big boy) patent leather pin stripe you should see how I do the strime  
(Big boy) size twelve with the strap  
Red and white with a cardinal cap  
(Big boy) all flavors well it just depend  
on when and (don't get me) where I am at (Big boy) 

[Murphy Lee]  
Don't get me wrong man  
And Murphy lee aint dumb man  
(Big boy) cuz if the shoe is on the shelf you should have some man  
(Big boy) you can not sit up and tell me that you have none man  
(Big boy) you may not have three or four but you got one man (big boy)

[Chorus x2]

[Murphy Lee]  
We up in footlocker I'm looking like I need those  
(Big boy) ten in a half and if you got em give me two of those  
(Big boy) I can tell she never seen murphy lee befo  
(Big boy) cuz shes just standin ther as if I'm shootin free throws  
(Big boy) I said excuse me miss I only wanna buy shoes  
(Big boy) she said I love u Murph especially in the white in blue  
(Big boy) I said the white in blue sound nice make it twice  
(Big boy) and I signed an (yo) autograph  
(yo) "thanks for the advice" (big boy) 

[Ali]  
I keep it real dirty, dirty you know how I do  
(Big boy) purple in gold with the Lakers the broncos the orange in blue  
(Big boy) I like em floppy with ankle socks  
lows mids and high tops, (big boy) Which are clear so  
But this tims and fat laces with it is cold  
(Big boy) but when I win the gold (blhhha) in the house I'm a flow  
(Big boy) then its back to the on purpose with em and dots in the toe  
(Big boy) then I'm stopping this dough that I'm spending fa sho  
(Big boy) on dem Nike air force and e behind de o (big boy) 

[Kyjuan]  
O.. k li, I treat my shoe like my ride  
(Big boy) chrome on the fat laces at what wood on the inside  
(Big boy) spray candy on the swoosh

  
With the electric roof  
(Big boy) put the kid on the sole now I got a wad of shoe  
(Big boy) you see that low misk with the purple coop I'm drivin them  
(Big boy), (Kyjuan, were you getting dem colors, are you dyin them)  
(Big boy) ten is my size in dem  
No point in tiein dem  
(Big boy) aint no point in tryin these on  
You know I'm buyin dem (big boy) 

[Nelly]  
Now don't nothing get the hype on first site like, white on whites  
(Big boy) dem three quarters them lows they all tyte  
(Big boy) the only problem they only good for one night  
(Big boy) cuz once you scuff um you ****ed up your whole night  
(Big boy) whats my basis? The look up sto on his faces  
(Big boy) this kids outrageous hes byein them by the cases  
(Big boy) cuz once I cop um gut um and switch the laces  
(Big boy) they all purpose ya heard me kinda like my datin (big boy)

[Chorus x2]

[Kyjuan]  
I wore spurs at first now theres tape on dem  
(Big boy) damn, the nose come out, so I write the date on them  
(Big boy) these Louie for Taiwan you gotta wait on dem  
(Big boy) I had to get em early so I spent more cake on dem (big boy)

[Murphy Lee]  
Look I'm tryin to keep it up like a one minute man  
(Big boy) while Ali on the Kawasaki two head bands  
(Big boy) jewelry and all  
(Wow) fish bowlin um all  
(Big Boy), (I got some fifteens) security buyin shoes and all (big boy)

[Nelly]  
Now some time I get em free some time I gotta pay  
(Big boy) walk in the mall and they now what I'm bout to say  
(Big boy) gimme the black and platinum, and leather gray  
(Big boy) ones in the back and (yo)  
tha pair you got on display (check), (big boy)

[Ali]  
Now were da boxes were I keep mine (keep mine)  
You should beep mine (Big boy), (beep mine)  
Maybe once or twice but never three times  
(Big boy) I'm just a sneaker pro  
I love pumas and shell toes  
(Big boy) but cant nothin compare to a fresh crispy white pearl (big boy)

[Chorus x2]

Big boy.. Big boy.. Big boy

Everyone was now muttering the chorus to the song, because that song will get stuck in your head.

Announcer: o.k. lets go on, next we have the hottest of all hotties, Merry!!!!!!

The music started.

To this world I'm unimportant just  
Because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why

This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around

All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so  
Damn hard  
I'm trying so hard

This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!

I am already here, down  
On my knees  
I am already here, on no, I am  
Already here  
I must have told you a thousand  
Times I am not running away

I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run   
No I pass away

This world can turn me down but  
I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here

This world can turn me down, but  
I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,  
Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there  
Is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot  
Bring me down  
No cause I'm already here

Sorry to cut u ppl off, but ya know, I had 4 singers to start off with, so I hope ya like the chapter. 


	2. The talent show 2

The talent show

Well, that's all I have 2 say, well!

Announcer: Next up we have another one of the hottest, the elf of all elves, Legolas!

The music started.
    
     Arf arf Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr) Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted This rap shit, 

is mine Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game Fuck what you heard It's what 

you hearin It's what you hearin (Listen) It's what you hearin (Listen) It's 

what you hearin (Listen) 

[Verse 1] 

X gon give it to ya Fuck wait for you to get it on your own X gon deliver to 

ya Knock knock, open up the door, it's real Wit the non-stop, pop pop and 

stainless steel Go hard gettin busy wit it But I got such a good heart I'll 

make a motherfucker wonder if he did it Damn right and I'll do it again Cuz I 

am right so I gots to win Break break wit the enemy But no matter how many 

cats I break bread wit I'll break who you sendin me You motherfucker never 

wanted nothin But your wife said, that's for the light day I'm gettin down, 

down Make it say freeze But won't be the one endin up on his knees (Whoo) 

Please, If the only thing you cats did is come out to play Get out my way 

[Chorus: DMX] 

First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO X 

gon give it to ya He gon give it to ya X gon give it to ya He gon give it to 

ya (Repeat Once) 

[Verse 2] 

Ain't never gave nothin to me But everytime I turn around Cats got they hands 

out wantin something from me I ain't got it so you can't get it Lets leave it 

at that cuz I ain't wit it Hit it wit full strength I'm a jail nigga So I 

face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen You against me, me against you 

Whatever, whenever What the fuck you gon do? I'm a wool fin sheep clothing 

Only nigga that you know that can chill Come back and get the streets open 

I've been doing this for nineteen years Wanna fight me? Fight these tears I 

put in work and it's all for the kids But these cats done forgot what work is 

(UH-HUH!) They don't know who we be Lookin! but they don't know who they see 

[Chorus: DMX] 

First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO X 

gon give it to ya He gon give it to ya X gon give it to ya He gon give it to 

ya (Repeat Once) 

[Verse 3] 

Aiiyo where my niggaz at?! I know I got them down in the game Give em love 

and they give it back Talk to much for to long Don't give up your to strong 

(What?!) A dog to bow bow hug it Shoutout to niggaz that done it And it ain't 

even about the dough It's about gettin down for what you stand for yo 

[Chorus: DMX] 

First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO X 

gon give it to ya He gon give it to ya X gon give it to ya He gon give it to 

ya (Repeat Twice)

The crowd stood up and cheered, boy what a hot guy with such a good song.

Announcer: Well that was hot, (clears throat) now, um, next we have Gandalf!!

The music started as always.

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Miami, uh, uh  
Southbeach, bringin the heat, uh  
Haha, can y'all feel that  
Can y'all feel that  
Jig it out, uh  
  
Here I am in the place where I come let go  
Miami the base and the sunset glow  
Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day  
No work all play, okay  
So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill  
Me an Charlie at the bar runnin up a high bill  
Nothin less than ill, when we dress to kill  
Everytime the ladies pass, they be like (Hi Will)  
Can y'all feel me, all ages and races  
Real sweet faces  
Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican  
Black, White, Cuban, and Asian  
I only came for two days of playing  
But everytime I come I always wind up stayin  
This the type of town I could spend a few days in  
Miami the city that keeps the roof blazin  
  
Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Buenvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami  
  
Yo I heard the rainstorms ain't nothin to mess with  
But I can't feel a drip on the strip, it's a trip  
Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped  
And they be screamin out, (Will we loved your last hit)  
So I'm thinkin I'ma scoot me somethin hot  
In this south-sea merengue melting pot  
Hottest club in the city, and it's right on the beach  
Temperature get to ya, it's about to reach  
Five-hundred degrees  
In the carribean seas, with the hot mommies  
Screamin (Aii poppy)  
Everytime I come to town, they be spottin me  
In the drop Bentley, ain't no stoppin me  
So, cash in your door  
We flow to this fashion show  
Pound for pound anywhere you go  
Yo, ain't no city in the world like this  
An if you ask how I know I gots ta plead the fifth  
  
Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Buenvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami  
  
Don't get me wrong, Chi-town got it goin on  
An New York is the city that we know don't sleep  
An we all know that L.A. and Philly stay jiggy  
But on the sneak, Miami bringin heat for real  
Y'all don't understand  
I never seen so many Dominican women with cinnimon tans  
Mierda, this is the plan  
Take a walk on the beach, draw a heart in the sand  
Gimmie your hand  
Damn, you look sexy  
Let's go to my yacht, in the West Keys  
Ride my jetskis, loungin in the palm trees  
Cause you gotta have cheese for the summerhouse piece on South Beach  
Water so clear, you can see to the bottom  
Hundred-thousand dollar cars, e'ybody got em  
Ain't no surprise in the club to see Sly, Stallone  
Miami, my second home  
  
Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Buenvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami

The crowd kind of stared and a couple people laughed their heads off. 

Announcer: Well, that was interesting, anyway now we have the 4 hotties, Merry, Legolas, Pippin, and Frodo! 

The music…….. O got u there! It started.

Wake up   
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)   
Grab a brush and put a little   
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)   
Hide the scars to fade away the   
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?   
Here you go create another fable   
You wanted to   
Grab a brush and put a little makeup   
You wanted to   
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup   
You wanted to   
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?   
You wanted to   
I don't think you trust   
In, my, self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE   
Wake up   
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)   
Grab a brush and put a little   
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)   
Hide the scars to fade away the   
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?   
Here you go create another fable   
You wanted to   
Grab a brush and put a little makeup   
You wanted to   
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup   
You wanted to   
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?   
You wanted to   
I don't think you trust   
In, my, self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In, my, self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
Father, father, father, father   
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit   
Father into your hands   
why have you forsaken me   
In your eyes forsaken me   
In your thoughts forsaken me   
In your heart forsaken, me oh   
Trust in my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die   
In my self righteous suicide   
I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

The crowd gave the biggest cheer they had ever given in their lives.

Announcer: Well, that was breath taking. Now we have Sam, in his debut as a singer!

The music started.

I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
  
Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
  
Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

The crowd was thrilled with the idea Sam could sing, but not like a woman.

Well, that waz it, hope u liked it!      


	3. The talent show 3

The Talent Show

Chapter 3

Announcer: Well, finally we are back. Nice to see a familiar audience again, and some new people. Well, here it goes, next up we have a favorite of ours the duo of merry and pippin!

The music started.

 Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for  
Can't take much more  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The crowd cheered like they had never cheered, it was the best they had ever heard. 

Announcer: Next we have the lovely and beautiful Galadriel. 

The music started.

The best things in life are free

But you can give them to the birds and bees

I want money

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

Your love gives me such a thrill

But your love wont pay my bills

I want money

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

Money don't get everything it's true

What it don't get I cant use

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

(that's what I want)

That's what I want

I want money

I want lots of money

In fact I want so much money

Give me your money

Just give me money 

The crowd clapped because the song rules.

Announcer: That song rules! #&%^@$* (no purpose for that, hehehehehe), I tripped on a small rock, sorry, anyway, next we have Aragorn. Yay (says in a  very boring voice, like doesn't care). 

Music starts. 

Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!  
  
_[Chorus (2x)]_  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs   
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love   
So come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed  
  
_[Verse]_  
When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club  
Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna fuck   
But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's up  
I see Xzibit in the Cutt that nigga roll that weed up  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp  
Been hit wit a few shells but I dont walk wit a limp  
In the hood then the ladies saying "50 you hot"  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya im loco  
And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold  
I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind  
Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
Her girlfriend wanna get bi and they ready to go  
  
_[Chorus (2x)]_  
  
_[Bridge]_  
My flow, my show brought me the doe  
That bought me all my fancy things   
My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels  
Look nigga i done came up and i ain't change.  
  
_[Verse]_  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
Nigga you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life  
You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back right?  
When my junk get to pumpin in the club it's on  
I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone  
If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned  
I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
If the niggas hate then let 'em hate   
Watch the money pile up  
Or we go upside there wit a bottle of bub  
You know where we fucking be  
  
_[Chorus (2x)]_  
  
_[Talking]_  
_[Laughing]_ Don't try to act like you ain't know where we been either nigga  
In the club all the time nigga, its about to pop off nigga  
G-Unit

Everyone stared. Aragorn just rapped.

Announcer: Well, ok, um, well then, ok, im gonna stop now, next we have Pippin!

The music started.

 Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down.  
  
(am I) Breaking Down  
Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.  
  
Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down  
  
I'm not breaking, down  
can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
  
Go!  
  
Fall, can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
  
No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.  
Downfall, Fall.

Everyone cheered, because Pippin is hot.

Announcer: Fantastic, superb, preciousssssssssssss, hoooooootttttttt, pressssioussssssssss, oh, excuse me um, next we have the ring wraiths!!!

Music DID NOT START. Just kidding, yes it did.

 I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

Everyone cheered and clapped and cheered some more. The ring wraiths are the coolest.

Announcer: *clapping* *still clapping* *more claps* *why does he just stop clapping* O, sorry, next, Elrond of Rivindell!

Music STARTING!!!!!!!!!

I am the son and the heir   
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar   
I'm the son and heir   
Of nothing in particular   
  
You shut your mouth, how can you say   
I go about things the wrong way   
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody else does   
  
I am the son and the heir   
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar   
I'm the son and heir   
Of nothing in particular   
  
You shut your mouth, how can you say   
I go about things the wrong way   
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody else does   
  
There's a club, if you'd like to go   
You could meet someone who really loves you   
So you go, and you stand on your own and you leave on your own   
And you go home, and you cry and you want to die   
  
When you say it's gonna happen "now"   
When exactly do you mean?   
See, I've already waited too long   
And all my hope is gone   
  
Someday   
Not one in particular

Cheers. Bailey's rules.

Announcer: ( slurs words like drunk) Thank youssssss, I have zinned, anywayz, well, uhh, next we have, the orcz! 

Its going down tonight in this town  
Cause they stare and growl  
They all stare and growl  
I take a scar everytime i cry  
Cause it aint my style no it aint my style  
Going down to the gravel head to the barrel  
Take this life and end this struggle  
Los Angeles come scam me please  
Emptiness never sleeps at Cliftons 6 am  
With your bag lady friend and your mind descending  
Stripped of the right to be a human in control  
Its warmer in hell so down we go  
  
They say this is the city  
The city of angels  
All i see is dead wings  
  
Its a ghost town rabid underworld  
Dionysian night vitriolic twilight  
A mirage comes up it never ends  
Once you get burnt youre never the same  
Left behind erased from time  
Aint no decency in being boxed up alive  
Look around aint no R.I.P. signs here  
We dont rest in peace  
We just disappear  
  
So here we are Los Angeles  
No angels singing in your valley of unease  
I watch the sun roll down the pacific  
Over hookered sunset strip  
  
Theres a black moon tonight  
Aint shining down on the western neon lights  
  
They say this is the city  
The city of angels  
All i see is nothing

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Announcer: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I sound like an owl! Next we have the amazing duo of Gollum and the ring!!!!!

The music started.

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand  
They don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

*crickets churping*

Announcer: Well, ok, huh, Now, the beautiful and lovely Arwen!

Started.

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times casino eviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say its up: to me  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? To start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the sickness  
  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say its up: to me  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so  
  
What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Wow, wonderful. Next.

Announcer: Now we have Frodo Baggins and the one ring. 

Music started.

 (Ring) Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be   
(Frodo) I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
(frodo) Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
(ring) Never had a voice to protest  
(Frodo) So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying  
  
(ring) You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
(Frodo) I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
(Ring) Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
(Frodo) I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
(Ring) You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
(Frodo) I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit

Cheering, clapping, bubble gum, insaneness, wow a piece of bread!!!!

Announcer: O.k., next we have Borimir, with a special song to him.  
  


Music started.

Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....  
  
[Nelly]  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
[Hook x2]  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
[Nelly]  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like &girl I think my butt gettin big&  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
[Nelly]  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Hook x4]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

Someone stands up in the crowd. "Who do you like, you know from the song". 

Borimir: All I can say is that this song is dedicated to my baby girl, Arwen

Arwen: Jerk!!!!!! It was only once.

Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Announcer: Now this is the evil wizard to rule them all, Sauramon with some guests of his!

Starts music.

_[Sauramon]_  
Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
  
It's just a noisy hall   
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all   
That   
Jazz  
  
Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz  
  
I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz  
  
Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin   
Down at United Drug  
I case you shake apart   
And want a brand new start  
To do that-  
  
_[Sauramon and Fellowship]_  
Jazz  
  
_[Fellowship]_  
Skidoo!  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
And all that Jazz  
  
_[Fellowship]_  
Hotcha!  
Whoopee!  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
And all that Jazz  
  
_[Fellowship]_  
Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
  
_[ALL]_  
And all that jazz  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
No, her husband is not at home.  
  
Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
  
_[ALL]_  
And all that jazz  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
  
_[ALL]_  
And all that jazz  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that Jazz?  
  


[_fELLOWSHIP__]_  
Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
And all that jazz  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
  
_[sauramon]_  
And all that jazz  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle  
If she'd hear her baby's queer  
For all that jazz  
  
_[saramon]_  
And All that jazz  
Come on, babe  
Why Don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Oh, you're gonna see   
Your  
Sheba  
Shimmy shake  
And all that jazz  
  
_[sauramon]_  
I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Oh  
She's gonna shimmy  
'Till her garters   
Break  
And all that jazz  
  
_[sauramon]_  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Show her where to   
Park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd  
Curdle  
If she'd hear  
Her baby's queer  
For all that jazz  
  
  
_[fellowship]_  
Hotcha!  
Whoopee!  
Jazz!  
  
_[Sauramon]_  
No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all that Jazz!  
  
_[Fellowship]_  
That Jazz!

Crowd was amazed.

Announcer: Wow! Anyway, for our very last performance of the night, we have an amazing cast of Sauramon, Sauron, The fellowship of the ring, The one ring, and Arwen.

Music Starts.

Saramon:  
It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...  
  
Sauron:  
Not for very much longer.  
  
Sauramon:  
I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
  
Sauramon:  
And the void would be calling...  
  
Fellowship:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Ring:  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
All:  
And then a step to the right.  
  
Ring:  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
All:  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Saron:  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.  
  
Sauroman:  
With a bit of a mind flip  
  
Suaron:  
You're into the time slip.  
  
Sauroman:  
And nothing can ever be the same.  
  
Sauron:  
You're spaced out on sensation.  
  
Sauroman:  
Like you're under sedation.  
  
All:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Arwen:  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.  
  
All:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Ring:  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
All:  
And then a step to the right.  
  
Ring:  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
All:  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

The crowd cheered louder than ever. That was good reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer: Your turn, Vote!!!!!!!

Now it is your turn to vote vote for whoever you want, just like review me, or you can check up on me on aol IM with the sn BigRedd140 or msn messenger w/ Koolio140, or email me @  dancetiger140@netscape.net   

Anything wood be good!!!!

Here are the nominees.

Legolas- "x gonna give it to ya"- DMX

Gandalf- "Miami"- Will Smith

Merry, Pippin, and Legolas- "Chop Suey"- System of a Down

Sam- "take it off"- The Donnas

Sauron- "Beautiful"- Christina Aguilera 

Frodo- "Superman"- Eminem

Gollum- "Air Force ones"- Nelly

Merry- "Duck and run"- 3 Doors Down

Merry and Pippin- "Bodies"- Drowning Pools

Galadriel- "Money (that's what I want)"- Flying Lizards

Aragorn- "In da club"- 50 Cent

Pippin- "downfall"- Trust Company 

Ring Wraiths- "Crawling in the dark"- Hoobastank

Elrond- "How soon is now"- Love Spit Love

Orcs- "City of angels"- the Distillers

Gollum and Ring- "Not gonna get us"- T.A.T.U

Arwen- "Still Waiting"- Sum 41

Frodo and Ring- "Bother"- Stone Sour

Borimir- "Hot in here"- Nelly

Sauramon and Fellowship- "All that Jazz"- Catherine-Zeta Jones 

Sauramon, Suaron, Fellowship, Ring, Arwen- "Time Warp"- The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Well, that's it, if you don't know any of these songs, they are all really good, you can download them on kazaa, I checked it out, I have every single one downloaded. Anyway. Go ahead and vote, you know you want to. 


End file.
